DESCRIPTION: The Statistical Core - directed by Helena Kraemer - will aid in developing statistical methods that can be applied across studies. For example, randome regression models can be applied to data generated in the studies of Schatzberg, Gotlib, Reiss etc. Methods for analyzing longitudinal data can be developed to analyze data in the studies of Spiegel, Reiss, Koran, Gotlib, etc. Sharing statistical consultation for these projects can thus increase efficiency of each. Dr. Kraemer is currently heavily extended in her statistical consultation responsibilities to ongoing studies and additional staff will allow for greater and more efficient access to her expertise.